The Mole and Thumbelina
by Muse-on-Paper
Summary: This is a continuation of my TMNT fairy tale series. You'll have to read to figure out which brother I feature and how. Enjoy!


A/N: I apologize for this piece taking so long. Work, school and my computer being completely wiped were contributing factors. Anyway, it's here now. I hope you enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had underestimated the draw of the sun.

The need to be near it, basking in that warm, radiant glow. But how can you miss something you never had? Despite everything that he had learned over the years, Donatello had thought that humans could live the life of a recluse as he and his brothers had for so many years. He could never understand this pull to the light but now, seeing the look in her eyes he knew he couldn't deny it.

_Stay with me, don't leave. _

_I don't have anyone else. Not anymore. Please don't go. Please._

He remembered the day he had found her, saved her. He had already been lonely for so long and when he saw her, lifted her limp body into his arms and descended into the sewers a small light of hope was lit.

She has awoken terrified and when she saw him she froze.

"I saved your life. Those men, they beat you, assaulted you and they would have killed you but I stopped them. I don't understand you humans, I never have. But I saved you, so your life is mine."

He'd left her like that, a prisoner of his desperation and for it, she'd hated him. At first. But then she began to rely on him and having her there, whatever brief interaction it was, is seemed to heal part of what had long since been missing in his life. A part of him he thought was dead was slowly reawakening.

"You can go, if you like," he finally said one day, standing by the open door and sure to keep his eyes away from her lest he change his mind at the last moment. "I won't keep you here anymore. I never should have tried," he continued, fear consuming him, gripping at his chest and making it difficult to breath. "Please forgive me." He lowered his eyes to the floor, so ashamed. What would his father say? His brothers? What would _she_ say if she could see what life he had resorted to now?

He had expected his prisoner to run away; to scamper past him and never look back. Instead she moved slowly towards him, almost curious of her captor and cautiously placed a hand on his cheek.

"There is nothing to forgive," she said quietly. His eyes darted up to meet hers, surprise obvious. But her words, they said so much more to him. _There is nothing to forgive. You have treated me better than any other man ever has. You have saved my life and I am grateful. _His surprise turned to shock as she leaned forward, pressing her lips to his mouth.

It had surprised him, how resolved she had been as she led him to her bed, pulling him down next to her. At that moment his heart felt alive, completely full - something he hadn't felt since he was a young man and his family had still been intact.

They had become lovers and in the mornings he would show her his inventions and exercises. In the afternoon she would tell him stories and engage in clever debates as they lay side by side. And for awhile, things were good and he was content. Then one day, she asked to see the sun and he refused.

It was such a simple request, he thought now. Simple and risky. He had been terrified then as he was now that she would leave him. So he said no.

That night she cried herself to sleep and the next night she recounted the tale of Thumbelina and the Mole who asked her to forsake the sun for him.

"I love you, Donnie," she whispered, almost pleading with him. "Please trust me."

She asked again and again and each time he had refused her. He would not risk the happiness he had gained. But now, she was leaving. He could see the determination and sadness in her eyes as she stood in the tunnel, the sun's glow framing her small figure. She looked like an angel, her mocha skin glowing bronze and green eyes that pierced his soul.

"I love you, Donatello, but I cannot spend my life in a dark hole. I can't and I won't. I need the light. I need it." Her voice was firm, almost commanding but her pale green eyes were gentle. They had always been so gentle. "Let me go."

His grip on her hand hadn't loosened. She had brought him back to life, saved him from the darkness. Couldn't she see? Without her, it would return. She was the only person who could hold that terrifying, all-consuming darkness at bay. And she was asking him to let her go? How could he?

_Stay with me. Don't go. Please don't leave me here all alone._

He loosened his grip and his hand fell to the side.

"Go."

Once she was gone he let his knees cave, falling to the sewer ground. Tears slipped down his cheeks and again, he couldn't help but wonder what his family would think of their resident "genius" if they could see him right now.

"Take me with you," he whispered, gazing at the light far beyond his reach. "Just once…let me stand in your light. Please take me with you."

Maybe one day…


End file.
